Empty Feeling, Echo of the Original Sin
by Ten-Faced
Summary: /Story of Evil Setting\ She desired children, and damn the prophecy if it kept her from them! The childish, sweet queen never knew her daughter was not Gretel reborn, but her ignorance was her bliss. Anne x Arth, hint of Prim x Antonio, or Sweet Ann x Big Al and Prima x Tonio.


WAAYY too little Engloids.

So, instead of working on my education, a sudden wave of inspiration hit me for this little idea I had for a while. If I missed it, it meant no updates. I caught it, and this was spun out in an hour.

In this fic, Sweet Ann, aka Anne, is portrayed as an innocent, naive queen who just wants kids.

Also, because Ney was the incarnation of Gretel, and because Arth slept with Prim, I wanted to make sure things fit. Never got to read the novel, so Elluka is the one who warned them of Gretel's rebirth. And Prim learned it, so she took advantage of the situation. Prima/Tonio mention, because her husband is unknown.

...when will I start on the Last Revolver Fic?

I owe nothing.

* * *

Anne was a princess.

That was fine with her. Rich clothes, a luxurious and comfortable lifestyle, and pretty much everything she wanted, right at her fingertips, with a few restrictions. Still, something felt empty.

Then, she got married. To a complete stranger named King Arth.

That was also fine with her. The man loved her, and she loved him. She still got rich clothing and a nice lifestyle, which was a good thing. But now, there were more restrictions, about what she could wear in parties and what she couldn't do. And she had thought being a _princess _could be a little demanding! But everything was satisfactory, except for the empty feeling that wouldn't go away. Being with Arth made her feel less hollow, but it was still there.

And then….

Arth had raised Lucifenia into a magnificent nation, rivaling even the country of Marlon, where her friend Prim resided. Lucifenia shone and prospered, and Arth, with the Three Heroes at his side, was invincible. She was happy, right? The perfect queen, joyful at her loving husband's achievements, soul mates eternally happy for each other. Everything would end well, and a happy ending was due.

Except for that prediction.

_"The first daughter of Arth shall be the reincarnation of Gretel." _Elluka Clockworker, one of the Three Heroes and the court magician had warned them secretly.

Gretel, one of the infamous pair of twins who had released the Seven Deadly Sins into the peaceful world after killing their foster parents. Her birth would be a disaster, something that should never happen.

But this finally opened the eyes of the sweet queen. Here was the very thing she had needed, to fill her up; children. They would make her truly happy, and besides, Lucifenia needed an heir.

This led to the biggest argument in the courts of the palace. Arth vehemently refused to release such a horrifying girl into the world once more as a princess, with enough power and opportunity to affect thousands of lives again.

She had cried, begged, and pointed out that there was a chance of the baby being a male, and even if Gretel was reborn, they could always teach her the difference between right and wrong. He would huff and storm out of the room, trying to end the discussion, and she would follow, insistently pushing for the one thing that she truly desired. Neither side truly won.

One day, Queen Prim of Marlon sailed over from the island country where she and Antonio ruled.

"It's not fair!" burst out Anne as she paced the room. "You have _thirteen_ children! I want to have _one_, just one little babe, and he's so selfish, and, and, paranoid, and it's all just so ridiculous I could cry!" to emphasize her point, she buried her face into her handkerchief and started to sob.

Prim sat on a velvet sofa, and began to sip her tea, silently thinking things through with that wonderfully quick mind of hers. "Why won't he have children?" she asked, curious. Anne couldn't blame her. Arth did seem as the perfect fatherly type, and many who did not know about Elluka's predictions also wondered about that. They had kept it quiet, but if Anne couldn't trust Prim, she couldn't trust anyone.

So she spilled her heart out, telling her about the eerie prediction their magician had given them, and how Arth was so scared about the consequences that he didn't dare.

Prim's eyes glowed as she took in this new information. "Let me try to persuade him." She suggested, and smiled reassuringly. "I have an idea…."

Innocent, sweet Anne had never had anyone around her who was more sly and cunning than Prim, and yet she never was able to suspect her friend's true nature. She never once guessed that her _friend_ wanted more personal gain from this than anything else.

-.-.-

Months after Prim had talked in private to Arth and left, a letter from her came to Anne while she was having a rare breakfast together with Arth. Their daily lives now were something similar to two arch-enemies trying to be polite to each other. It was rare they took meals together, and rarer that the banquet finished in relative peace.

Not caring about being rude to Arth, she simply opened her envelope, and scanned the letter. "Huh, Prim is pregnant." She remarked casually, while putting enough force into her words for a heavy silence to ring afterwards.

It certainly had a great effect on Arth. Much more than she had planned, anyways. He dropped his crystal goblet, and gawked at her. "Prim is pregnant?" he whispered hoarsely, repeating what she had just said.

Anne nodded, sending the nastiest smirk she could manage. Sadly, she wasn't known as 'Sweet Anne' for nothing, as it only turned into a reassuring smile. "Yes. Her fourteenth child."

The king of Lucifenia gnawed his bottom lip, deep in thought.

His queen only smiled naively, thinking this to be a part of Prim's plan, delayed slightly.

After all, it worked, didn't it? Soon, she too was pregnant, and then, the feeling of finally being full overwhelmed her, and satsfaction truly coursed through her.

-.-.-

The young queen, did, eventually, become pregnant, and gave birth to a pair of beautiful twins with hair like spun gold and eyes like the sky. One was a girl, but she grew up to be fairly normal, or as normal as one can be as a princess.

And the queen was satisfied. Gretel would no longer be the terror told to children, and instead a nice, caring figure respected and loved by all.

Even later, when the disease that killed her husband finally took her life, she could breathe her last easily as she commanded Leonhart to take care of her children.

And the childish queen was happy.

Wasn't that all she ever wanted?

* * *

Not too happy or proud of this one, but... ah well.

Review? Oh, and PLEASE vote on my poll.

Thanks for Reading!

**~Ten-Faced~**


End file.
